$ -25\% - \dfrac{30}{100} + \dfrac{74}{40} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -25\% = -\dfrac{25}{100} = -0.25 $ $ -\dfrac{30}{100} = -0.3$ $ \dfrac{74}{40} = 1.85$ Now we have: $ -0.25 - 0.3 + 1.85 = {?} $ $ -0.25 - 0.3 + 1.85 = 1.3 $